The Avenge For Mato Based Like AC But with BRS
by Azure Pro. MC
Summary: "There is said to be a hero. She is much stronger than us all. Who knows, maybe she'll be able to fulfill her destiny." Rock


_**The Avenge For Mato**_

_**Based off of Assassins Creed**_

_**Idea off of Assassins Craft**_

_**By: Azure MC Productions**_

_**Warning: Not suitable for young ages. This contains: Gore, Violence, and Moderate Swearing**_

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

_Okay, so I haven't been a user for long, but I am doing this as a CROSSOVER until reviews tell me in which it is regular._

_So, guys, I had this idea from a MINECRAFT video. _

_ATTENTION: I am keeping FULL ATTENTION on: My Journey, The Avenge For Mato, and The Fire (Perhaps this story)_

_Reasons: Assassin's Craft has drawn me to the point on FULL ON loving the idea and writing stories. Personally, I am not a fan of Assassin's CREED. But, I am a fan of the MINECRAFT VIDEO. I will be expecting a bunch of Assassin's Creed fans to invade this fanfic. I do not blame._

_I am done speaking. Enjoy this fanfic!_

_**If you're little brother likes AC, or MC, ask parents. I do not want angry emails telling me that this story is beyond horrifying and terrifying. **  
_

_**If you're parents want thus, my email is: azurecoores **_

_**Thank you for the support! **_

* * *

**Past:**

The place was silent, besides the sounds of whisping wind and horse huffs. Yomi's own breaths were seen. They were at a fast pace, a fast gallop. She yanks on the reins, stopping the horse. She jumps off, walking through the snow. She stops in her tracks, her emerald eyes shadowed. She falls to her knees, staring at the sight before her.

Mato was on her side, dead with her daughter. Yomi glares, and stood. She didn't dare touch them. She looks over, seeing a red coat. "I'll get them, Mato. You'll be sure of it." She spun around, climbing onto the horse once again and galloped home, at a faster pace. Once she was at the old church, she slung on a bow around her shoulders. She slung on an arrow sling, holding arrows. She brings out the sharpest sword and battle axe she could find.

Yomi walks out, and stared at the stars. "I will avenge you, Mato."

_**All Dead has taught me. NO. I must do better.**_

Yomi soon was in the forests, watching a herd of soldiers march through the deepness of the snow. She snuck through the shadows, her shoulder brushing leaves. The soldiers look around, aiming their guns. She jumps into the forests once more, making them curious. She jumps down, in a hunch position. She snuck quicker and quicker until she lunged. A soldier wasn't aware as he was stabbed and tossed with the battle axe. Her armor was coated in his blood as she stabs another man, forcing him in front of her, blocking the gun shots.

The soldiers grew irritated, but that wasn't all. She runs forward, planting the battle axe into another soldiers shoulder, knocking him to the ground. A guy tries to retreat as she stabbed another with her sword. She yanks out the blade, which was now drenched in blood. She looks over with a glare, and with one strong throw, she launched the battle axe right at him. It digs into his spine, making him fall to the ground.

* * *

_**Story Pause w/ Author Notes:**_

_Sorry for the interruption. BUUT._

_As you can tell I suck at fighting stories. If you want to see the ACTION, please be welcomed to watch this video:_

_TITLE: Top 10 Animations/Machinimas Minecraft 2013 FULL_

_It is the first clip._

_That is how she fought. Pardon for this, and the horrid fighting literature._

_Thank you._

* * *

**Present:**

_"There is said to be a warrior, much stronger than us all."_

_ "How is she stronger?"_

_ "It is said that she killed half of the Bloodened Army from the North. As we all know, these are hard to kill."_

_ "Wow..."_

Rock walked with the group, (Chariot, Strength, Gold, and Dead) and she looked specifically at Dead. _"Dead, I already know you know who this person is. Can you-"_

_ **"It isn't worth telling the tale, but I guess I'll unlock my secret. As we all know, Mato and her daughter has recently been killed by the Bloodened Army. A festive lover of her own kind saw thus and asked me for help."**_

_"Who...?"_

_ **"Takanashi Yomi."**_

__This brought silence. _"But she's HUMAN!"_

_ **"Thus is true. But with my training and her own abilities, she was able to defeat the worthless army. Don't go all out on me. I did what she had asked and she will succeed."**_

_"She'll kill the entire nation! We can't le-"_

_ **"No she won't. She goes after the ones who killed her loved ones."****  
**_

* * *

__Yomi lifts her hood over her head, as she rode her horse through a town. Not just any town, but a sacred town. People hid in their homes, but few were brave enough to stay out. Her horses hooves clop on the cobblestone streets. She looks around as people hide away. She looks up at a large building. She climbs off the horse, her cape swishing around her ankles. She pushes open the large doors, glaring up at the empty hallway.

* * *

_**End of CHAPT. 1**_

_**Author** **Notes:**_

_I am sorry about the early ending but I have to flee to sleep._

_Next chapter shall be longer._

_Byee!_


End file.
